monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika's Fanon/Main
Hi and welcome to my Fanon. I have been obsessed with Monster High since 2012 and this obsession is still going strong today! I have created fan characters, one fan species and have written a number of fanfictions about them. Because of that I have quite an elaborate fanon going on and I am going to give you a short overview here. Take a look around! Fanon I like to keep things as CLOSE to the canon as possible, which is why I try to follow the rules of the Monster High universe. Naturally I extended it here and there a little bit, but it's nothing to crazy, I guess? Be the judge yourself. Timeline While I try to be as close to the canon as possible - concerning the universe's rules, I try to stay away from canon characters as far as possible. I will never create FCs related to canons, I will never claim that my FCs have relationships with canons and if I mention a canon, I treat them more like a legend from the past. And that's the cue: My fanon takes place AFTER the first generation canon (and ignores most of the reboot stuff, at least so far). The only canon characters I will use frequently, are the school's staff: the headmistress, teachers and so on. However, I do not see my fanon as "next generation" because that , in my understanding would indicate that there are relationships to canons involved. I'd consider it more as "generation x" in that regard. However I have no problem with creating relationships to other people's FCs that have relationships to canon characters but I will ignore said relationships completely in my narrative. And as for characters related to canons...well, they don't fit my fandom's narrative so they are out completely, sorry. (Demi)God/desses *sigh* I'm honest with you here, I don't like them very much. I mean I like them in general, as I am a big fan of mythology, which does include them, but fanon wise, I really don't like them that much. That is why I don't have any myself and probably won't ever create one. I know, thanks to canons like Posea and, to some extend even Cupid (though she was adopted and thus isn't really a deity, BUT she at least first confirmed that (Greek) gods are a part of the canon) it's technically possible but it's so easy to fall victim to creating mary-sue characters that are simply too powerful and too "deus ex machina" (that means they are "too able" to solve any given issue/tragedy immediately by simply using their powers) from a story telling perspective.Which is why I'm trying to stay away from those as well. I might be willing to introduce a (Demi)God/dess into my fanon via relationships though, but they have to be well written/developed and shouldn't be too powerful. Also: they have to "look monster" enough ;) Crossovers While there are some (especially visually) awesome crossover characters out there, I am not to fond of them myself either. I kinda sneak appearances from other franchises onto my FCs, but I will never state their "inspiration" as the actual monster parent. For example: I strongly based my FCs Sirena and Ravennia on the LoZ races Zora and Rito, but their monster parents are stated as sirens, not as Zora and Rito respectively. However, I of course allow that one crossover that Monster High made canon themselves, the connection between Monster High and it's spin off Ever After high is existent in my fanon as well. Though I still treat them like two separate universes connected through magical mirrors as seen in the Ever After High episode "Here comes Cupid". This narrative device of changing universes like this is especially apparent in my "Beauty within the Beast" special. Dream Pastures Canonically located in the Monster High catacombs - like almost everything conveniently, the Dream Pastures have no connection to the location itself in my fanon. I just think it doesn't really make sense at all. I'm seeing the Dream Pastures as simply the dream world - and I'm quite certain that's what it meant to be anyway, so there just doesn't have to be like...a literal door you have to go through to get there. The connection through monsters dreaming (and bogeys being able to enter it at will) is completely adequate for me. The Polymorphy Ability If you know my characters - especially my dragons Drake and Levi, as well as my snakes Serpentine, Leliana and Suresh, you know about the polymorphy ability all of them possess. This skill adds two things to my fanon, that the canon does not have. First of all, they connect dragons and reptiles to the same ancestor. Secondly, and that's probably the biggest addition to my fanon, this power gives them a normie appearance. So yes, they can totally look like humans if they want to. In my narrative, this is how they kept themselves hidden pre Monster High: by simply living amongst normies. Every dragon/reptile has this power but not everyone has to actively use it and thus, might not even know about it at all. Asian dragons, for example, have been - other then western dragons who are said to be an image of the devil himself - worshiped for the most part, so they didn't really need it (but they still have it). I actually just borrowed this Idea from the Witcher franchise because I liked it so much, and deviated it a bit to create a, what I think is an interesting narrative. So yes, this means that every dragon or reptile FC that will become a part of this fanon by relationships, will be getting this ability and a normie version of themselves as soon as they are used in my stories. However, you are of course not forced to actually add this to your own fanon just because you have relationships with mine. It's really just a device I am using within my stories, mainly in "The Golden Scale" special, but also in some of the character's backstories. Mirror Images (versus crossover characters) You probably know of the trophe in film and literature of a parallel, usually "upside-down" universe, where everything is the complete opposite, usually done with good and evil: Everyone who is good, is evil and everyone who is evil is good. While a mirror image is not neccesarily the better or the eviler version, they function similar. They are two different, separate, sometimes opposite versions of the same character. One that belongs to the one universe, Monster High, and one that belongs to the other, Ever After High. To seperate them from crossover characters, which are the same characters hopping between the universes, mirror images have different first names, but share the same last name to indicate their connection through more than just appearance. In short, a crossover character can only exist in one universe at a time and wont be present in the other then. Mirror images exist in both universes at the same time. There is no known way to have these images of one another actually meet, because whenever one crosses the portal to the other universe, they will automatically swap places with their mirror image and fill their roles but with their own conscience, memory and personality. Characters with known mirror images are: Nekota Meowth (> Poussey) and Walpurga Wickerbottom ( > Hagzissa) Freaky Fusions I think that, in my fanon, I want to treat fusions more like they are threated in the Steven Universe series. I know the movie had the focus on teaching the ghouls to "think and act as a unity" and that, in Steven Universe, a fusion is instable too if the components aren't in sync, so maybe they are pretty similar to begin with. But I just want to make it cleare that for me, a fusion is it's own, new person. Relationships Of course I am always open to create relationships with other people's FCs! So if you are interested, just let me know and we can work something out, either by brainstorming together or by actually RPing the relationship out. I'd love to get permission to use developed relationships within my stories as well, but if you don't want your FCs appear in them, that's fine, too - we could still have relationships :3